A New Mommy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Request for Mimic-Me101. Rated T for kissing. Family fluff and cuteness abound!


**This story was a request from Mimic-Me101. Here you go, girl! Sorry it took so long! Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and Elle belongs to Mimic-Me101 and Martha belongs to newbienovelistRD. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Eric, and Sparkle.**

**A/N: Back where I'm from originally, when we called someone a 'son of a gun', it was a teasing way of calling them a rascal. So, it's not a curse. Just wanted to clarify that. Enjoy!**

**(P.S. This story takes place after newbienovelistRD's story "Fangs A Lot", so be sure to read that one before reading this one, otherwise it probably won't make much sense. Enjoy!)**

* * *

**A New Mommy**

Elle smelled a strange odor that made her face scrunch up and she turned her head away, coughing a little and her eyes opened to see Feedback's and Sasha's concerned faces. She was about to ask what happened when suddenly she saw the other three monsters again and again fainted in shock.

Running footsteps were heard and three people burst into the kitchen. "Who screamed? What happened?" asked Rachel, trying to analyze the situation.

"It was my girlfriend, Elle," said Feedback, gesturing to the girl he was cradling in his arms as Sasha placed the smelling salts near Elle's nose again, trying to wake her up again.

"A girlfriend?" Rachel asked and then smiled hugely. "Feedback! You son of a gun! You've been holding out on us, man!"

Feedback let out an embarrassed laugh at Rachel's teasing. Sparkle, who had been hiding behind Rachel after all three had burst into the kitchen, went to her father.

"Daddy, who's that?" she asked. She didn't know many humans outside of her three human aunts and human uncle, along with the Jocklin brothers.

Feedback gently set Elle to lay down flat on the floor and picked up his daughter for Elle to see her better. "Everyone, this is Elle, my girlfriend," he introduced them. "She had no idea about the Grant Mansion until today, when Whampire scared her to death."

"I did not! I only scared her a little," the Vladat protested. "And I had a valid excuse!"

"Let me guess, stupid kids again, right?" Rachel asked, to which Whampire nodded.

"Is Elle my mommy?"

That question from Sparkle made everyone freeze as they then noticed that Elle did look a little like a Conductoid with her clothing. Feedback didn't know how to answer his daughter's question.

Rachel quickly stepped in. "Sparkle, sweetie, your uncle Rook and I have some stuff from our mission that needs to be put away," she said. "Do you want to help us?"

"Yeah!" Sparkle agreed. She loved helping them out and Feedback mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Rachel, who nodded as she and Rook followed Sparkle out.

Elle then moaned and woke up, seeing Feedback's worried face. "Are you okay, Baby?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said and saw the other monster aliens who all backed up in fear that she was going to scream again, but she looked a little confused. "Are they aliens too, Feedback?"

He nodded and then went on to tell Elle how he and the others had met Rachel, a young girl who lived at the Grant Mansion with the aliens after they had rescued her or after she had found them and taken them in. Elle realized that she and the other aliens had common enemies like Vilgax and the Forever Knights.

"I see Miss Elle has awoken again," said a voice as three humans and a Revonnahgander came in at the moment.

Sasha stood up. "I almost forgot, I have to get dinner ready," she said and moved toward the kitchen.

"I'll help you, my dear," said Whampire, making a few of the aliens roll their eyes.

Once they were in the kitchen, Whampire surprised Sasha by pulling her to him and kissing her on the mouth, gently parting her lips with his tongue to French kiss her and she let him, her knees buckling, but Whampire held her upright as he deepened the kiss. Sasha finally got away to finish dinner, and he helped, stealing more kisses from her and making her giggle.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Elle had just met Rachel, Martha, Eric, and Rook, who apologized for the scare.

"Our friends like a good laugh now and again, but they're harmless to those who don't cause trouble," Rachel explained.

At that moment, Sparkle came into the room and went to her father, who picked her up and she snuggled into his hug. Feedback smiled at the little one and turned to face Elle. Rachel then stepped forward.

"Elle, this is Sparkle, a young Conductoid that I rescued some time back from the Forever Knights. Feedback adopted her as his daughter," she explained.

Elle looked at the little alien who shyly hid her face in her father's shoulder, making everyone chuckle. "She's cute," said Elle and formed an electric ball with her hands, something that caught Sparkle's attention as she recognized it to be the way her father made the electric balls for her to eat, since she couldn't yet handle human food.

"Are you like us?" Sparkle asked, curious.

Elle smiled. "Kind of," she said. "I'm part Conductoid."

Everyone nodded at the explanation and the next sentence out of Sparkle's mouth made Rachel wish they had a camera to capture the moment or film it.

"Are you going to marry Daddy and be my Mommy?"

Everyone froze and slowly, smiles began to come to everyone's faces as shock became an 'aww' moment.

Feedback looked really embarrassed and Elle noticed and so decided to put the child's mind at ease. After all, Elle was dating Feedback and they were a match, so essentially she was kind of married to him.

And who could say 'no' to a cute little face looking up at them hopefully.

"Yes, you can call me Mommy," she said.

Sparkle's face lit up and the plugs on her fingers, dreadlocks, and tail began to spark, showing her happiness.

Elle turned to the others. "That is, if it's okay with you guys," she said nervously.

Surprisingly, Rook was the one to respond. "The heart always has room for more," he said, hugging Rachel from behind and she leaned her head back on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"So true, Hon," she said, kissing him as he kissed her.

"Well," Feedback said, rubbing his head awkwardly. "I guess there's only one thing to do."

He received confused looks that turned to looks of understanding as he kneeled in front of Elle after she had stood up and he looked towards Whampire, who had just come out with Sasha in tow and saw the look on his friend's face and used his telekinesis to lift a small box from the coffee table in the living room to Feedback's hand as the Conductoid looked up at Elle and opened the box to reveal a gold ring.

"Elle, please marry me?" he asked.

Elle was stunned and then smiled. "Yes," she said.

It was still for a moment before Sparkle squealed excitedly. "I'm going to have a Mommy!" she cheered, making everyone laugh at her in amusement as Feedback and Elle kissed deeply, the gold band shining on Elle's ring finger as she sighed blissfully.

A great fiancée, a little girl, and awesome friends. Who could ask for anything more?

* * *

**The questions little kids ask are those that leave you perhaps embarrassed for a moment, but become treasured memories later on and funny stories to reminisce later on in life.**

**Please leave a review! Sparkle says she'll give you all a hug if you review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
